Just a trick
by Kessy-Bo
Summary: Gabriel plays a prank on Dean and Castiel. Complete.


Something that popped into my head. I get a bigger kick out of Gabe than I think I should.

This is Gabriel getting bored right after changing channel's and going to bother his little brother.  
He gets it into his head to play a trick which doesn't go the way he plans.

Rating is PG. Slight Dean/Cas.

Disclaimer- Don't own nothing!

The wonderful Francesca Kingston betaed this for me.

He wasn't going to admit it but Dean's words still rattled around in his brain. The trickster offered a little puff of annoyed breath before snapping his fingers together and leaving the place that Dean had seen fit to trap him in. It was kind of cool to see Castiel standing on his own two feet though. Little Bro had always been the ultimate follower. It made him even more curious about the Winchester brothers. How were they able to command the respect of an Angel? Gabriel smirked to himself as an idea popped into his mind. Might as well visit the small group and kill two birds with one stone.

xxxxxx

It didn't take the Archangel long to find his brother. Like he expected, the bumbling brothers were with him. A diner outside of Utah housed the traveling group as Gabriel watched idly at both Sam and Dean attempting to get Castiel to join in on the eating. Gabe snorted to himself, thinking if Cas was going to fall for humanity he might as well enjoy the perks; like tacos and late night tv. He only stayed long enough to hear the address of the hotel they were staying at before winking out and appearing in a Taco Bell. Unlike some angels, he enjoyed a good meximelt from time to time.

xxxxxx

He slipped into their hotel room later that night, munching on a twix. He paused just inside of the door letting a grin slip onto his face as he noticed both his brother and Dean sitting on a couch watching the tv that was facing away from him. "Well girlies. I know you missed me so..." He trailed off when he noticed that neither of the bodies even flinched at the sound of his voice. Slightly annoyed now, he finished the candy bar and rounded the couch, dusting his hands off on his pants. He paused upon seeing Dean and Castiel's face.

Seriously?? They were sleeping!

He slapped a hand to his face and muttered under his breath. So much for annoying his little brother. He froze in front of the pair as an idea came to him. They didn't call him the Trickster for nothing after all. Peeking though his hand he eyed the pair on the couch. Each had claimed an end and the space between them stretched out wide and looming. A smirk appeared on Gabriel's face and with a quick snap of his fingers their position changed. Instead of dozing against the couch arms, now they were stretched out. Dean was laying on top of Castiel, sleeping with his face over the fallen Angel's heart.

Happier now, Gabe reached into Dean's dream and nudged gently. When he was sure that Dean would awaken any moment he laughed and winked himself out of the room. He could only picture the look on the Winchesters face when he woke up in the arms of Cas. He knew Dean's type- the ones that claimed they didn't need anyone. So waking up next to someone, someone that was a male and also happened to be an angel, should freak the kid out hard core.

He lounged outside of the hotel, leaning against the wall waiting for the moment obscenities would fall from Dean's lips loud enough for the world to hear. He brought a lollipop into existence and took his time unwrapping the candy as he waited. Oddly enough the moments stretched out silently. Puzzled, he tilted his head to the side and popped the candy into his mouth. He should have heard something by now. He could tell that Dean was awake. Where was the yelling and screaming then?

He tentatively winked back into the room and inched around the couch. He froze once more, taking in the sight before him. He had to pull the candy out of his mouth so he didn't choke on it when he started laughing. Not only was Dean still laying on top of Cas, he was actually... snugging with the angel. After a quick moment, Gabriel was stepping back with a camera. If this wasn't a Kodak moment he didn't know what was. After snapping and saving the precious moment, Gabe took a closer look at the pair.

Huh. Well he hadn't been expecting this, that was for sure. Shaking his head, he left the same way he came in, the mental picture of his little brother with an arm wrapped around Dean fresh in his mind. Apparently, someone had a crush on someone. He cheered himself up with the thought that he now had something else to tease his little brother about.


End file.
